Getting Even Pt 2: A Whole New World
by Nikki14u
Summary: Chris and Wyatt struggle hard to deal with their new lives in a changed future. Will there loved ones be able to help them cope? Please Read and Review(Story Complete)
1. Default Chapter

**Teaser**

Christopher Halliwell sat gazing out of the window and into the stars that lit up the royal blue sky. He couldn't be happier about the way that his life turned out and having Bianca back at his side was just the icing on the cake. Not only did he have his brother back, but he had managed to save his entire family as well. Although everything seemed to be going well the man still held some conflicting emotions. Part of him was trying hard to adjust to the new life and memories that he helped create while another part of him was struggling to hold onto the pain and torment that had shaped him into the man that he was today. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone orbing in.

"It's hard isn't it?" Wyatt Halliwell spoke as joined his brother on the sofa.

"Yeah, much harder then I thought it would be. I mean I spent most of my adult life fighting…" the boy trialed off trying hard to find the right words.

"Your evil older brother" Wyatt tried to laugh through his shame.

"Hey, you're not that person any more, but yes, I did spend my life either fighting you off or trying to save you. And now that I have everything that I could have ever wanted, I don't know how to except it, how to enjoy it. I'm afraid that if I do, I'm going to wake up and find out that it was only a dream and that I have to fight yet again" the younger man spoke in almost a whisper.

"Well Chris if it helps any I haven't had it easy this past year either. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy with Autumn and the boy's but I can't help but miss all the power and control that I used to have" Wyatt spoke while fidgeting with his bracelet. "But in the end I know that I would much rather have my family and a brother who can actually stand the sight of me over power any day" he said receiving a smile from his younger brother.

"And speaking of family you know Mom and Autumn are throwing Bianca a baby shower tomorrow so you have to make sure that she's there at exactly 2:00 Chris, other wise I'm going to have some pretty pissed off Halliwell women to deal with" Wyatt and Chris laughed knowing how anal both women can be about punctuality.

"Yeah I know. Hey Wy" Chris called to his brother as the man began to make his way up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for clearing things up for me" Chris smiled thankfully at his brother.

"Hey what are big brothers for?" the man winked at his sibling before making his way up the stairs.

"You always were the best Wy" the boy spoke softly as he too climbed the stairs and headed back to bed.


	2. New Life, Old Habits

**Chapter 1**

"Come on honey, you're going to be late!" the woman called out to her husband as she attempted to roll out of bed for the fourth time. "CHRIS!" she called out desperately as she heard the shower turn off.

Suddenly the man in question appeared in front of her. "Yeah sweetie, are you ok?" the man spoke trying hard not to laugh at his wife's predicament.

"Do you find this funny Halliwell?" the woman asked with warning evident in her tone.

"Umm, yeah, I do" Chris said with a hint of laughter as he extended his hand out to his very pregnant wife.

"Hey it's your fault that I look like a beached whale you know" she said giving him a playful shove as she finally made her way to her feet.

"Oh really? I do believe that you were there at the time of the conception my dear. I distinctively remember hearing you sound something like this Oh Chris right there, yes, yes" the boy said mocking his wife's voice.

"Ha, Ha! Very funny Chris. Now if you're done making fun of me, you can finish getting dressed and go meet up with your Mother at P3 for the staff meeting. Meanwhile I'm going to stop by my mother's house for a little while and then I'll catch up with you for lunch at about 12:30. Ok?"

"Oh come on, do I have to go? After all you are the manager Bianca"

"Yes I am, but you're the one who's going to take over the role of owner soon and you need to see how the whole staff meeting thing goes. So stop complaining and get a move on before Piper threatens to blow you up for the millionth time" the woman finished with a smile as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Ok fine, but do you think you can give me a little something to remember you by while I'm gone" he said gently guiding his wife towards their bed.

"No Chris! You have to go, NOW!" Bianca spoke firmly. "Besides if you wait until tonight, I can give you more than a little something" she said with a wink that instantly perked the man up.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" "I'm sure you will, now for the last time, get a move on"

"Ok, ok, I'm going" the man said as he threw on a pair of denim jean, a button down shirt and a pair of black shoes.

"Alright I'm off" he spoke again as he slid the watch strap through the loop.

"Good, and might I add, you look delicious" the woman said wrapping her hands his waist.

"No way" the man said taking a step back. "You didn't want to ride the Chris express when the chance presented it's self so now you must suffer" the man grinned giving his wife a quick kiss on the belly before orbing away.

"Hey no fair!" Bianca protested to her husband's orb cloud before smiling slightly and moving to start her day.

"Good morning sunshine" Autumn whispered to a slowly awakening Wyatt.

"Hey" the man smiled as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"As much as I would love to lay here and look into your beautiful blue eyes all day, I can't because you're late for magic school" the woman said pointing to the clock behind her husband.

"Shit" the man said jumping to his feet and heading into the bathroom as his wife looked on with amusement, waiting for the man to catch on. She heard the water turn on then immediately turn back off.

"Ha, you're a riot" a scantly clad Wyatt spoke as he emerged from room. "I hate it when you do that to me" he said throwing a pillow at his wife.

"I'm surprised that you still fall for it. The amazing Wyatt Matthew Halliwell knows everything except the days of the week" she teased returning the gesture.

"So what are we going to do today, besides buying you a calendar" she smiled laying her head back on the man's chest.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe me you and the boys could go to the park and maybe the zoo" Autumn spoke.

"Sounds like a plan. We can start by getting hot and steamy, in the shower" the man said with a mischievous smile.

"Then I'll go get Matthew ready and you go get Christian" the man said as he got to his feet.

"Wait a minute, what's this about getting all steamy?" the woman said still lying on the bed.

"Follow me and you'll find out" Wyatt spoke before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I don't mind if I do" his wife said as she followed his lead.

"For God's sake Chris where are you?" Piper Halliwell said throwing up her hands just as her youngest son's orb cloud appeared in front of her.

"Finally! You know you really need to work on your punctuality young man. I swear you're worse then Paige" the woman continued clearly showing her annoyance.

"I'm sorry Mommy, I'll try harder next time. Promise" Chris spoke holding his head to one side giving his best puppy dog eye performance, which instantly softened the woman of course.

"Why the hell do you have to be so cute" the woman giggled as she gave a son a swat on the butt.

"Now let's go we've kept everyone waiting long enough" she said grabbing her son's hand and leading him into the bar area where the rest of the staff was waiting.

"Look who I found" the woman smiled widely noticing some of the female members of the staff giving her son the eye as he took the seat next to her. "Ok now that everyone is present and accounted for we can begin…"

"Ok this what you do next" Piper continued. The meeting had been over for quite some time and Chris was stuck listening to his mother ramble about the books, something she had shown him how to do a hundred times already.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell are you listening to me?" Piper questioned as she noticed her son playing with his watch.

"Yeah sure Mom" the boy lied.

"Chris what is going on with you? Taking over the club is going to be a challenge for you and while I'm trying to teach you something important you're staring off into space and playing with your watch. Now if you don't want the job just tell me and I'll see if Autumn wants to do it"

"No Mom I would love to take over the club, it's just that you're explaining the same thing over and over again. Would you just relax already I know what I'm doing. Trust me" the boy said closing the black binder.

"I know you're a very capable young man Chris and I'm not doubting your abilities at all, it's just that I want to make sure…"

"I become as neurotic as you are" the man replied earning him a sideways glance from his mother.

"It's not very polite to mock your Mother Christopher"

"You know what you need Mom?"

"No Chris, what is it that I need"

"You need to go on a vacation. Somewhere far, far away from the stress of it all"

"I couldn't agree with you more" a voice came from behind him.

"After twenty-six years of marriage you would think that he would know not to orb in unannounced"

"Hey Dad" Chris spoke while crossing to give his father a hug.

"Hey what's that for?" Leo smiled delighted at his son's show of affection.

"For being the greatest Dad ever and saving me from her"

"Piper what are you doing to Chris?" Leo asked in a mocked angry voice.

"I'm just trying to make sure he knows how to manage the club"

"Piper Chris is more than capable of handling the club he doesn't need his Mommy hounding him"

"See Dad has complete and totally faith in me" the boy said smiling proudly.

"So do I Chris. It's just that the club has been my baby for so long, it's not that easy to let go for me"

"Well don't worry so much Mom. Your baby is now in the hands of your other baby" the boy said throwing his arms around his mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm always such a sucker for a handsome young man." she said smiling.

"Especially this one. Now if you'll both excuse me I have to meet Bianca for lunch"

"Don't forget about the baby shower at two o'clock" His mother warned.

"I won't Mom. Bye Dad"

"Later sport" Leo said as he watched his youngest child orb away before moving to sit by his wife's side.

"We have the best kids in the world don't we" the man said giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah we do. And don't forget about our absolutely adorable grand children"

"How could I ever forget them? We are so lucky Piper. I can't imagine what our lives would be like without them" Leo said as the smile on his face disappeared.

Knowing exactly what her husband was thinking Piper tried to console him

"Hey don't think about that other timeline Leo. It's gone. Chris and Wyatt are happy and safe so there's no need to rehash those horrible memories" she said stroking the man's hair.

"I know Piper but as happy as we are now, I just get the strangest feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong" at this Piper stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, I refuse to believe that Leo, everything is fine"

"I want to believe that Piper I really do. It's just Wyatt. Sometimes he gives off this vibe that's really confusing, like he misses his old life" Leo spoke.

"No he wouldn't give up Autumn and the boy's for anything Leo. Maybe you miss read him" the woman said shaking her head not wanting to believe that her son would revert to his evil ways.

"I know, but if she ever became evil Piper…"

"Don't you dare finish that Leo" the woman warned. "Now enough is enough. We are all happy and that's the way it's going to stay Leo and I don't want to hear any more about it. Do you understand me?"

Immediately the man felt sorry for even bringing the dreadful it up. "I'm sorry Piper. You're right, maybe we both need to get away for a while, just like Chris said. How about it? You, me and some exotic location"

"See that's more like it" the woman smiled as she and her husband continued to talk about their soon to be vacation.

"Hey Autumn I'm going to head out for about twenty minutes or so"

"Ok but hurry back we only have a little time to spend with the boys before I have to set up for Bianca's baby shower"

"No problem honey. I'll be back in a flash" the man winked at her before orbing out.

"Alright I'm here. What do you have for me" the man spoke as he moved to sit on his thrown.

"I think I have a way to get you what you want my Lord" the demon said bowing before him.

"Good. No one can suspect anything. I will reclaim my rightful place as ruler of all and I intend to do it with my family right by my side" the man spoke as he smiled wickedly.

"And I know exactly how to aid you in that quest my Lord" the demon continued as an eager Wyatt Halliwell listened on.


	3. New Life, Love and a familiar face

**Chapter 2**

"Paige can you hand me another streamer please" Autumn spoke from the top of a ladder.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it cousin Autumn? I can levitate ya know" Patricia (Phoebe's 14 yr. old daughter) spoke proud that she had finally mastered her newest power.

"No sweetie, I've got it. But you can go make sure that Matthew doesn't try to orb his little brother away, again" she sighed heavily not too happy with her two year olds antics.

"He's still doing that?" Piper snickered at her grandson's reluctance to accept his new position as older brother.

"Unfortunately yes, I don't think poor Christian can take much more" the boy's mother replied.

"Don't worry about it honey Wyatt did it to Chris about a hundred times, so Matt only has 75 more tries to go and then I'm sure he'll get used to having a little brother. Just like his father did" the woman laughed at the stunned look on her daughter in laws face.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Mom. I just orbed Chris to Mars yesterday" Wyatt smirked as he entered the room with a tray of food.

"Why didn't I marry into a normal family" Autumn said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, you know you love us" Paige teased as she handed the woman yet another streamer.

Suddenly the group heard yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Looks like the twins are at it again" Phoebe laughed trying hard not to drop the glass punch bowl on the floor.

"Will you shut up I'm trying to talk" Paden yelled at her twin brother (Paige's kids age 12).

"Don't yell at me and told you that I had to call Brian so I could tell him to pick me up for baseball practice" the boy shot back.

"MOM!" the girl called after her sibling rudely hung up on her best friend.

"Both of you cut it out this instant!" Paige called out heading towards the kitchen mutter things under her breath the whole way, as the rest of her family amusedly look on.

"I'm so glad that I'm an only child" Patricia spoke from the mist of toys that surrounded her and both of her second cousins.

"I wish I could say the same" an annoyed Paden replied as she took a seat next to her cousin.

"So you lost the tug of war, uh" Piper said.

"Mom said that Brian's phone call was more important. She always takes his side"

"That's not true and you know it young lady. Besides you've been on the phone for two hours now. What could you possible be taking about for two hours" her mother questioned.

"Now, now Paige be nice to the girl. You remember being that age don't you? Or has it been that long?" Wyatt spoke earning him a sideways glance from both Aunts and his Mom.

"Hey watch it Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you're never too old to be grounded young man" his mother warned.

"Ok, ok, I know when I've been beat" the man replied as he blew up another balloon.

"Hey wait until Matthew and Christian get older, you're going to wish for those good old days of changing diapers and watching cartoons" Paige said as she conjured a three layer cake.

"Hey personal gain" Piper said throwing her hands into the air.

"Oh give it a rest Piper. Look at it this way, it's just less for you to do" the woman replied with a smile.

"Hey guys who's coming to this shower?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well all of us, of course, Sheila, Amy, Sara, Nicole, Jasmine and Lynn of course" Piper said trying to make sure that she didn't forget anyone.

"I thought Nicole had a class at magic school today?" Patricia questioned.

"No, your Dad's filling in for her" Phoebe said remembering the conversation that she had with Mitch earlier. At that exact moment the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their first guest.

"Ok guys, show time" Piper spoke before she made her way to answer greet their newest arrival.

"Come on Bianca" Chris said as he tried to pull his wife away from her favorite spot by the water.

"No Chris, I'm not ready to go yet. I really don't understand what the rush is. I mean we hardly get to spend any time alone together any more. We're either too busy with the club or hanging out with the family" she said leaning up against the man.

"I know honey and all of that will change soon, I promise but we really need to go or my Mom will have my head" Chris spoke.

"Just a few more minutes please" she said batting her eyelashes and giving him her sweetest smile that always made his heart melt.

"Ok just a few more minutes and then we really have to go, deal?"

"Deal" she replied as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I know you love me Bianca. I love you too" he said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a minute before she spoke up again "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, you can ask me anything"

"Do you miss her?" the woman continued as she stared out into the ocean.

"Miss who?" Chris asked not sure who his wife could possibly be talking about.

"Your Bianca" she whispered.

"You are my Bianca honey"

"I know, but I'm not her, the one you remember. You, Wyatt, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige are the only ones who have any memories of the old timeline and I just wonder if you would rather be with her instead of me" she said as her eyes filled with water. Chris than turned the woman around to face him and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me baby I love you and only you. It doesn't matter what time line we're in or what your personality is, you will always be MY Bianca. So don't you ever think for one minute that I think any less of you. If anything you've changed for the better. Don't get me wrong the other Bianca was good in the end but she had to go through so much to become that woman and sometimes it made her cold and distant. I'm glad you didn't have to hurt like she did or have those bad experiences. You've always been the sweetest, most loving and caring person that I have ever met and I'm so proud to call you my wife and mother of my child" the man finished as he pulled the woman he loved into a tight embrace.

After standing there for a little while long the woman found her voice once again.

"I'm sorry that I upset you" she said in a shameful tone.

"Hey don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah I did. I should never have doubted your love for me Chris"

"As long as you don't do it again we're good. And if you do, I'll just be forced to give you a spanking" he said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really" she said drawing him in for a kiss. "I'm gonna have to hold you to that" the woman said giving her husband a soft passionate kiss on the lips.

"Now we really do have to go, we don't want to be late" Chris spoke.

"Late? Late for what?" she said as they began to orb.

Once they were fully formed she noticed that they were standing in the middle of the darkened conservatory of Halliwell Manor. And that's when the lights flicked on suddenly and a chorus of voices shouted "SURPRISE!" the pair smiled widely as they took in the "It's a girl" banner and all of the party decorations and loving family that surrounded them.

Chris took in the scene around him and couldn't be happier with his new life. Not only did he have the best family in the world, but he was now creating one of his own with the woman that he loved. The world that he had worked so hard to create was finally a reality for him. All of the pain and torment of the past time line seemed to be fading away, except for the tiny voice inside his mind that told him something wasn't quite right. Looking up he stared into the eyes of his older brother and there was something strangely familiar about them, something that threatened to tear his world apart once again.

As if reading his mind Wyatt raised his glass to his brother and tilted his head slightly as the wicked smile revealed it's self once more, showing Chris that his instincts were painfully correct.

He then telepathically spoke to the younger man "What's the matter Christopher? You look as if you've just seen a ghost"


	4. Wyatt's Admission

**Chapter 3**

He sat all alone on top of the Golden Gate Bridge trying hard to get the evil smirk that his brother's face held out of his mind. Everything in him wanted to believe that his brother had changed and was just playing a cruel joke on him, but deep down he knew it was just wishful thinking. After everything he had been through to save his brother had been in vein. He felt sick to his stomach as pictures and scenes from the other time line flashed over and over again in his mind. Anger began to take hold of him as he shouted into the wind

"I hate you Wyatt! I hate every mother fucking thing about you, you got damn ingrate!" he continued to shout oblivious to his brother, who now stood behind him.

"I should never have tried to save you. I should have killed you instead!" he said waving his arms around in the air.

"I doubt you would have gotten very far" the man spoke.

"I'm not going through this with you again Wyatt. If you want to destroy the world you go right ahead because I am done with you. All I ask is that you leave the rest of the family alone. If you want to wreck your life that's all well and good but don't you dare take any of them with you" Chris warned as he sat down on the beam with his back still turned to his brother.

Taking a seat by the younger man the older of the two stared down into the traffic below and forced him self to think of the right words to say to his brother.

"You know I tried Chris, I really did" the man spoke feeling as disappointed in him self as his sibling was.

"I don't care Wyatt, really I don't. So why don't you just go to your next little meeting and let someone else take on the role of your savior and leave me the hell out of it" the boy said as he attempted to get to his feet only to be brought back down by the stronger Wyatt.

"Please just listen to me for one second" the man pleaded.

"Fine, just make it quick"

"I appreciate what you tried to do for me Chris but there's something dark and hungry inside of me that no matter how hard I try, I can't ignore. It's kind of like having good and evil fighting a war in your head as you watch the good side continue their losing streak while the evil side does whatever it takes to win. It's so appealing to me. Why continue to be on the losing side of everything if you can have all you've ever wanted if you just switched sides?"

"Sorry Wyatt but that's not a good enough excuse for me"

"It's not an excuse Christopher it's just the way it is. It's just who I am. You know I really am sorry that I can't be the brother that you've always wanted me to be. I just hope that you'll keep a little space in your heart for me, even when I'm at my worse"

"I will always love you Wyatt, but that doesn't mean that I'm about to sit back and let you break Mom's heart either, and what about your wife and children? Do you really think that Autumn's going to support you in this?" the boy questioned his older brother.

"No, not at first but she loves me Chris and I love her so I don't think she'll hold out that long. Besides I won't let her"

"So what are you saying? You're going to force her to go with you?"

"I don't think that she'll have to be forced at all. She knows as well as I do that we were meant to be together, no matter what. And no matter how much she protest or how much she may hate what I'm doing, her love for me and my love for her will always win out in the end"

"As far as Mom and the rest of the family goes they'll have you to keep them together. That's not to say that I plan on turning my back on the family, you guys still mean the world to me and that will never change but I do have to be realistic. I doubt Mom and the Aunts are going to be too thrilled about my decision so whether they have anything to do with me or not is their decision to make" the man continued as he stood up.

"Wyatt please, you don't have to do this. You don't have to throw everything away" the boy pleaded despite his better judgment.

"I love you little brother, please don't ever change, don't become weak like me. You're too good to live my kind of life, so take care of yourself and the rest of the family. I'll be watching you" with those last words spoken Wyatt orbed away leaving a stunned and defeated Chris behind.


	5. Piper's Pain, Family Hopes

**Chapter 4**

Piper Halliwell couldn't be happier with the way her life had turned out. She had the best family a girl could ever ask for. Her business was booming, she had yet another grand child on the way and she and her husband were about to go on a cruise around the world. Everything seemed to be going exceptionally well but there was a tiny voice in the back of her head that told the woman something wasn't right. As much as she wanted to ignore the voices and live in her own nice, happy and blissful little world, she couldn't, it was just too physically overpowering and she knew exactly who was to blame.

Her oldest son had been acting rather strange for over a month now and though her youngest son tried constantly to put her mind at ease Piper couldn't help but think other wise. At first she thought that it was just memories of the other time line that was confusing her and clouding her better judgment but then Wyatt started to become easily agitated and waving around this deep dark sense of humor that made her skin crawl. Of course he would try to cover it up and say that she was over reacting but deep down she feared the truth that had feasted itself in her brain a long time ago and that was the harsh truth that her son was in fact up to his old tricks again.

Although she wasn't ready to throw in the towel on her oldest child, she didn't want to hide her face and pretend that nothing was wrong either. All she could do was hope that her feelings were wrong and pray that her youngest son's years of fighting to save his brother, wasn't in vein.

As she pulled back the covers on her bed she could almost feel the pain coming from the person standing in the door way before he even said a word.

"Mom" Chris spoke softly studying the woman's melancholy face as he took a step towards her. "Mom, are you ok?" the boy said still unsure of whether or not to tell her the about the talk that he had with his brother.

Looking up into her son's face she already knew what he was going to say but the words were lodged in her throat and wouldn't come out. Instead tears fell from her eyes as she could now feel her son's arms around her and drawing her in close like she had done for him on so many other occasions.

They sat quietly for a short while before she finally had the strength to speak. "It's your brother, isn't it?" she questioned her son who tightened his jaw in response.

"It's ok Mom, I'll find a way to get him back. I swear"

"No Chris you won't" Piper replied in a firm voice that shocked her son.

"Mom…" he started before getting cut off.

"I know how much you love your brother but you can't keep saving someone who doesn't want to be saved Chris. Now you have a family of your own to look after so you should be concentrating on them" Chris rose from the bed and looked back at his mother.

"I can't believe that you're saying this Mom. I mean at first I was pissed at him too but he's my brother I can't sit back and watch him destroy his life not to mention the lives of my nephews and sister in law" the boy continued to stare at the woman in disbelief.

"You don't think that I want to save him too Chris?" Piper shouted before calming herself. "Listen baby I understand how much you love him because I love him too but we can not keep doing this ourselves we can't continuously put our lives on hold and run off to play Wyatt's personal saviors. He has to come back to us on his own this time"

As much as it hurt and as much as he wanted to save his brother Chris knew that his mother was right. He now had Bianca and his daughter to worry about and he couldn't brush them aside to save his brother again, this time Wyatt would have to fight his own battles and overcome the desire within alone.

Chris moved to sit at his mother's side as the tears of anguish and pain cascaded down his face and onto his shirt.

"I want my brother back Mom. I need him. There was so much that he was going to teach me about marriage about fatherhood, how am I going to go through all of this without him?" he continued as his mother now held him in her arms.

"You have us" a voice came from behind them as Leo made his way to sit by wife and child.

"How much did you hear?" Piper questioned.

"Everything and I have to agree with your mother Chris. You gave up way too much the first time around for your brother. Now it's his turn to come through for you and put you and the rest of the family above his need to be evil" the father said also wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Do you think that he'll ever come back to us?" the boy reluctantly spoke.

"I don't know Chris, I just don't know" a distraught Leo answered the boy hoping against hope that one day his son would return home to the family that loved him.


End file.
